1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display system, an image display apparatus, shutter device and an image display method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a system has been proposed which includes an image output apparatus which outputs a 3D image formed by a left-eye image and a right-eye image, and 3D glasses(shutter device) which are used to view the 3D image output from the image output apparatus (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-61105). In such a system, the 3D glasses include left and right shutters which are driven so as to alternately transmit the left-eye image and the right-eye image (alternately transmit or block light with respect to the left and right eyes), analyze a sync signal received from the outside according to a protocol stored in the 3D glasses, generate a shutter drive signal on the basis of the analysis result, and drive the shutters.
However, at present, a plurality of sync signals of different formats based on a plurality of protocols has been used, and the sync signal of each format cannot be analyzed without a protocol corresponding to the sync signal. Thus, for each of output apparatuses (for example, image output apparatuses) which output sync signals of different formats, it is necessary to use 3D glasses corresponding to the protocol for analyzing the sync signal of each format.
Thus, a cost increase is caused to a user who views a 3D image. For example, in purchasing a new output apparatus, even though a user already has 3D glasses, if the 3D glasses do not correspond to the newly purchased output apparatus, the user should purchase 3D glasses corresponding to the newly purchased output apparatus, which causes a cost increase.